Coming Together
by MaraSil
Summary: Maria and Georg are engaged and coming together as a couple and as a family. Final chapter rewritten and added as chapter 5. Complete.
1. Start of a New Family

A/N: This is the continuation of Stopped at the Door, although you don't need to read that story first in order to follow this one. Reviews are encouraged and will be gratefully received.

* * * * *

Chapter 1: Start of a New Family

"Fraulein Maria, when did you know you loved each other? Did you see fireworks? Did your heart stop beating until you were a breath away from death?" asked Louisa. At 13, her ideas of romance were rather melodramatic.

Maria smiled, holding back her laughter. The children had been thrilled to learn that she and their father had fallen in love and were going to be married. As always, she felt their love and acceptance, knowing that they were a family and would only grow closer. Now that the idea of Maria and Georg being in love had begun to settle in their minds, the children had grown curious and were asking all sorts of questions. Maria had decided to picnic with the children on the lawn at the back of the house. Maria was doing her best to answer their questions and make the children feel part of everything good and new that was happening.

"Well, Louisa, your father and I discovered we loved each other during the time I was away at the abbey. We found that we missed each other and didn't want to be apart. And, of course, I don't want to be away from any of you either. I love each of you with all of my heart. In answer to your final question, I can't say I was close to death. Quite the opposite; I'd have to say I've never felt more alive."

The answer seemed to satisfy Louisa, who sighed contentedly. Gretl was rocking back and forth in eagerness, ready to ask a question, but Kurt blurted his out before she could speak.

"Fraulein Maria, when you're no longer our governess, will you still be able to play with us, or will you have to be a wicked step-mother?"

'_Apparently Kurt has been reading too many fairy tales,' thought Maria._

"Don't be silly, Kurt," broke in Friedrich in a superior tone. "Fraulein Maria will be too busy being Father's wife to play with us all of the time. Isn't that so, Fraulein Maria?" The words may have been spoken in a superior tone, but Maria could see the anxiety in Friedrich's eyes. She saw some of the same anxiety in all of the children's eyes. They were worried that their relationship with her would change.

"Now, Kurt, do you really believe that I would be a wicked step-mother?" Maria challenged.

"No, I suppose not. But a man's got to be sure about these things," replied Kurt with an impish grin.

"And as for playing with you and spending time with you, let me say this," Maria continued with another smile, looking first at Friedrich, and then at each of the children as she spoke. "I could no sooner stop enjoying the time I spend with all of you as I could stop the sun from shining."

The children beamed at her. Maria's heart leapt at the happiness she saw before her, and she was moved to pray. _'Thank you, Lord, for all of the blessings you have granted me, and most especially for these precious children. I promise that I will take care of them and love them to the best of my ability.'_

Maria turned to Gretl, noticing that she was about to explode with her question. "Yes, Gretl?"

Gretl looked relieved at having finally gained Maria's attention and stood to speak.

"Fraulein Maria, may I call you Mother and give you a big kiss?"

Maria's heart melted at the girl's simple yet genuine love. She smiled warmly and opened her arms.

"Oh, yes, Gretl, nothing would make me happier. And that goes for all of you as well." The children rushed to her embrace. By the time they had each had a chance to kiss and hug their new mother, Maria had tears in her eyes. She felt completely loved.

"Children, I hate to interrupt this lovely moment, but Frau Schmidt has dessert ready for you in the kitchen." Maria had not noticed Georg's presence and wondered how long he'd been standing at the edge of the lawn watching them. As usual, she was taken with how handsome he looked. She grinned at him and he smiled back, his eyes holding promises she looked forward to him keeping.

"I hope she's made some strawberry strudel; that's my favorite!" shouted Marta in delight.

Liesl shared a final word with Maria before leaving. "Fraulein Maria…I mean, Mother," she started with a smile, "may I speak with you later, privately? I'd like to ask your advice about something." Liesl glanced quickly at her father. Maria knew instantly that she wanted to talk about Rolf.

"Of course, Liesl. Perhaps we could meet in my room after supper."

"Yes, thank you, Mother. I'll see you at supper, Father." Liesl gave her father a quick kiss before going inside of the house. Georg looked a bit surprised, frowned, and then smiled. Maria thought that he must also be thinking of Rolf; she knew he had mixed feelings about Liesl's relationship with the boy. She also knew he appreciated having his daughter feel close to him.

"Well, Maria, from all of those hugs and kisses I saw when I walked out here, it would appear that the children have accepted our engagement without any objections." Georg had known that the children loved Maria, but he was still grateful to see how eagerly they were accepting her as their new mother.

"I love them as much as they love me. Oh, Georg, I'm so happy!" Maria's face radiated joy. Georg wanted nothing more than for Maria to be this happy always.

"You know, Maria, we've spent precious little time alone with each other since we made our announcement to the children. I think I'm almost jealous that the children are receiving more hugs and kisses than I am," joked Georg. Joke though it was, it was also the truth. With seven children and a house full of staff and visitors, there wasn't a lot of time to be alone with each other. Georg decided to take advantage of the present moment.

"Would you walk over with me to the shade of that tree, Maria?" Georg took her hand and led her away from the immediate view of the house.

"Is there something you wanted to discuss, Georg?" Maria asked, her heart fluttering. She suspected what Georg had on his mind from the expression in his eyes. The thought of that look sometimes kept her up at night, preventing her from sleeping or even staying still in her bed.

Georg responded by pushing her back gently against the tree and covering her with his body. He pressed close to her and rubbed his cheek against hers, his hands moving along her waist. Her stomach tightened instinctively. Maria found her own hands moving to wrap around his neck, her fingers playing with the hair along his neckline. Georg lips began a slow trail along her cheek, down to her jaw and finally to her mouth.

"Georg," Maria exhaled, and his tongue entered to stroke the inside of her mouth. His fingers were matching the strokes of his tongue, moving along her sides and her stomach, making her quiver inside. She held him tighter and moved her hips involuntarily against his. Georg groaned deeply and broke away suddenly, breathing harshly. Maria blinked, slightly dazed, working to catch her own breath. Had she done something wrong?

"Georg?"

He looked at her and reached to grip her hands, leaning back in to rest his forehead against hers. Gradually they both calmed their breathing, and Georg pulled back to look into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Maria. Sometimes my…desires get the best of me." Maria felt herself blushing as she understood what he was saying. "You've done nothing wrong. But perhaps it's best that we have so many people around us. It is getting harder for me to restrain myself when we're alone." Georg's voice was low and deep, deeper than she'd ever heard it before. Her cheeks reddened even more, not because of what she knew he was feeling, but because she was feeling the same way.

"Georg, you know that I love you, and I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you. But there are so many things I don't know. I don't want to disappoint you. I find myself feeling things that I've never felt before, and I don't know what it all means." Maria was having difficulty looking Georg in the eye. She was embarrassed, but she wanted to be honest with her future husband.

Georg lifted her chin gently with his fingers. "Maria, you could never disappoint me. In fact, I've been happily surprised at your passion. I suppose I shouldn't have been. You have a passion for life in general; it shouldn't have surprised me that you would be as passionate with me." He smiled as she lowered her eyes; he could still see the traces of her blush.

"You never have to be afraid with me, Maria. I will never hurt you. You never have to worry about being inadequate with me. You are already everything I want and need. And whatever needs to be learned, we'll learn together."

Maria looked back up at Georg, saw the love in his eyes, and knew that she could trust this man with her heart, with her body, and with her life. She embraced him, putting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Georg."

"And I love you."

With a final kiss, they walked back to the house hand in hand.


	2. Accelerated Plans

Chapter 2: Accelerated Plans

"Two hundred guests? Georg, how is it even possible for you to know that many people well enough to invite them to our wedding?" Maria was flabbergasted. She knew that Georg was a well-known and wealthy man, as well as an officer in the armed services. However, she was used to seeing him as just Georg, a man of simple needs – family, friends, honor. Sitting here with him on the couch in his study, life felt uncomplicated. Sometimes she forgot everything else that went along with marrying Captain Von Trapp.

"Maria, I must invite extended family members, friends, the regiment, fellow officers, business associates…" Georg looked over the invitation list again. There was no one that he felt could be excluded. This wedding had captured the imagination of everyone he knew – a widower with seven children marrying a former novice who had come to work as a governess and captured them all with the music and love in her heart. It was a story book romance. Georg looked at Maria and wondered again how he had gotten so lucky.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. And I don't mind sharing our wedding day with the whole world. As long as we pledge ourselves to each other before God, I will happily marry you no matter the circumstances or surroundings. It will just take some time to get used to doing things on such a grand scale." Maria reached over to squeeze Georg's hand. He smiled in gratitude and understanding and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. As he pulled back their gazes locked, and just that quickly she saw the smolder grow in his eyes. She swallowed hard, unable to look away. Georg took a deep breath, then turned back to study the invitation list once again.

Maria had noticed that, ever since the passionate embrace they'd shared weeks before on the back lawn, Georg had been more careful with her. It had made time spent alone with each other a bit more relaxed most of the time, but there were occasional intense moments when she knew they both craved more.

"Georg, Maria! How's the happy couple? Planning the big wedding, I see? I suppose you have half of Austria on that invitation list. Aside from me, though, who else do you really need to invite?" Max's exuberant entrance broke the tension.

"Max, didn't I tell you? You're not invited. How negligent of me to forget to mention it," Georg teased.

"Nonsense, Georg. If I'm not invited, who's going to sing the 'Ave Maria'?" Georg and Maria both laughed at the statement; Max was nothing if not tone deaf.

"Max, it's good to see you." Maria gestured for him to sit.

"And you, Maria. But before we talk more about the wedding, I have a telegram for Georg." Max handed Georg the telegram; he opened it immediately and began to read.

"Max, who delivered the telegram?" Maria asked, wondering if Rolf had been to the house. She and Liesl had talked often over the last several weeks about Rolf. He seemed to be more and more distant each time he delivered a telegram and no longer made the effort to seek out Liesl. The girl had cried many tears over the loss of someone she had grown fond of.

"It was that boy, what's his name…the blond boy. He approached the house as I was about to knock on the door and handed me the telegram. He seemed eager to be on his way."

Maria's heart broke for Liesl; it seemed that Rolf wanted nothing more to do with her. She looked over at Georg and was surprised to see him crush the telegram in his fist.

"What is it, Georg? Is it bad news?" Maria asked apprehensively.

Georg turned a stormy look in her direction and then began pacing frantically. Maria had not seen him so agitated for some time.

"Georg, what was in the telegram?" Maria's unease was growing by the second.

"I've been recalled to active duty. I'm to leave in the morning for four weeks of training maneuvers." Georg practically spit the words out.

Maria was stunned. He was leaving? But they were planning their wedding, how could he leave now? Would he be in danger?

"The Austrian government is close to securing an alliance with the Third Reich. These maneuvers must be in preparation for the advancing war. Filthy excuse for human beings," growled Georg.

"Georg, you must not say such things. At least not in public. You've already been entirely too open about your political position. People in power notice these things and can make life difficult for you." Max did not much believe in Hitler's principles, but he believed in survival. He feared for his friend.

"I will not be a tool of a crazed and evil empire!" Georg was gritting his teeth, he was so angry. Maria walked over to him and put her hands on his cheeks, making him focus on her.

"Georg," she began softly, "we need to think calmly about this. There must be something we can do."

Georg looked at her and, after a moment, wrapped his arms around her. He closed his eyes as she returned the embrace, and the two held each other, each thinking about how much they could lose to an insane war.

Max cleared his throat. "Forgive the interruption, but Maria's right, Georg. You must stay calm."

Georg released Maria and led her back to the couch. "You're both right. If we are to do anything, it must be carefully and calmly planned. There's not much that can be done by morning. I will have to report for duty."

Maria felt her stomach drop at the thought of him leaving so soon. She worried for herself and the children, but she also worried for his safety.

"Max, are you prepared to help us, to help Maria and the children?" Georg looked intently at Max, needing to hear the truth.

Max paused, looked at them both, and said, "I am. What do you propose?"

For the first time since he'd received the telegram, the hint of a smile appeared on Georg's lips. Maria was relieved to see it.

"Everyone already knows we're planning a wedding. I propose we accelerate our plans. We move the wedding date to the date of my return. Max, I'll need you to help Maria with the plans in my absence." Georg shot a guilty look at Maria. He hated to leave her alone, especially in these dangerous times. Maria shook her head; he had nothing to feel guilty about. They did not need words to communicate their thoughts.

"While you make plans for the wedding and honeymoon, I'll need you, Max, to make arrangements for the entire family to leave. I don't know how, but the children must be protected. If only I had more time to think…"

"The festival!" Max exclaimed.

"What festival, Max?" Georg asked.

"The festival I've been trying to convince you to enter as the Family Von Trapp Singers. The winners will be traveling across the country as part of a promotional tour for the government. If we enter Maria and the children in the festival and they win, I should be able to arrange a 'detour' in a city close to the Swiss border. With you and Maria marrying the day you return, we can combine the tour and the honeymoon. The country will be taken with your story; half of this city already is. The publicity would not allow the government to deny you the right to travel with the family, at least for a short time. All we need is the opportunity."

Maria looked at Georg; could it work? She could see him thinking through as many of the ramifications as he could.

"It will be dangerous, but we have no choice, we must try to escape. The Austria I've known all my life is about to become a ghastly nightmare, where brutality and death will reign. I will not serve it. And I cannot risk having the children stay here. Or you, Maria." Georg brought Maria's hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Georg, I will make this work." The determination in Max's eyes heartened Georg. He stood.

"I will tell the children what is necessary for them to know for the present. I will leave it to you, Maria, to decide when and how to tell them the rest. I trust your judgment and your wisdom." Georg's confidence warmed Maria's heart.

"I'll pack your things while you talk with the children," Maria said, with a strength she had not known she possessed. Georg looked at her with pride, kissed her gently, and left to find the children.

* * * * *

Only a few hours left before he had to leave. After talking for hours, continuing to plan, Maria and Georg had retired to their respective rooms, having decided to try to get some sleep. But sleep had eluded her, and she'd gotten up and made her way to the second floor balcony. The night was clear. The air felt cool against her skin. Maria stared at the stars and at the almost full moon. _'Georg will be able to see this same moon, even when we're miles apart,'_ thought Maria. A sudden breeze made her shudder slightly.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Georg came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. His warmth enveloped her and Maria felt safe, protected. She leaned back against his chest.

"How can I sleep when I know you're leaving in just a few hours? Georg, if anything were to happen to you, if our plans aren't successful…" She couldn't continue past the lump in her throat.

"Shh. It will be all right." Georg kissed her temple once, twice. "It will be all right." He ran his hands up and down her arms, trying to soothe her.

'_I thought we were beginning a life together; what if that life is cut short?'_ Maria could not bear the thought. She turned suddenly in Georg's arms, surprising him.

"Georg, you must be especially careful while you're away. You must return to us. I will not lose you now." All of the love and longing she felt for him was radiating out of her, and Georg could not help but be moved by it. He had not held her like this for weeks. He traced her lips with his fingers and felt them tremble beneath his touch. It was enough to make him burn. He could no longer resist; he kissed her, devouring her, his tongue plunging into her mouth. Maria responded at once, her arms tightening around him, pulling them closer together.

Maria felt the heat all through her body, the cool night air forgotten. It was like a fever, and the corresponding chills moved up and down her spine. When Georg released her lips, she groaned in protest until she felt his tongue moving down her neck. She groaned again, this time with desire. She pressed closer and gasped when she felt him.

"Georg…I think we should…"

Georg buried his head in her shoulder, knowing they had to stop. This was not the time, although that did not make it any easier. He loosened his grip on her and made an effort to catch his breath. He could feel her chest heaving against his. It was too much; he was still too aroused, so he loosened his grip further. Several moments passed before either one could speak.

"We will finish this properly when I return and make you my wife, Maria. I know it's not what we originally planned, that it's much sooner than either of us expected. But I love you, I will always love you. I will return."

"I'll hold you to that, my Captain, my love."


	3. Letters Home

Chapter 3: Letters Home

Darling Maria,

I write hastily; a courier has arrived unexpectedly and will take letters when he leaves, but he cannot stay long.

I pray that you and the children are well. I ask that you read this letter to the children. I like to imagine you sitting together, perhaps in front of the fireplace. I can see the light flickering over your faces. Brigitta has put down her book to listen – a sacrifice, I know. Kurt and Friedrich, who have insisted on sitting next to each other, are shoving against each other's shoulders, and are now looking shame-faced. Liesl has a tear in her eye. Marta and Louisa have smoothed out their dresses and are surprised I take notice of such things. Gretl is struggling to stay awake. And you…even from a distance, your beauty takes my breath away.

It is bitterly cold here. It rains constantly and the wind never ceases. At times I fear I'll never again be completely warm and dry. I suppose the mind plays tricks on us when we're isolated from everything and everyone we love.

We have been told not to write anything specific about training; letters are sometimes intercepted. But I can tell you that training is going well. We had pre-dawn exercises today. Despite the low visibility in the morning fog, the men responded well to my commands. They're a good lot; most have some experience, and the new recruits are learning quickly. When we're not in active maneuvers, I hear them talking of their families. We are all eager to see the people we love.

I trust that plans for the wedding are proceeding as expected. Is Max living up to his promises? I can only hope that he will not disappoint us.

I wish I had time to write more, my dear family, but the courier is eager to leave. I will write again soon. Know that I love you all and miss you greatly.

Love,

Georg

* * * * *

Darling Maria,

I received the letter you and the children sent. It was a relief to read that plans are going well. I wish I could be there to help.

Thank you for the news about the anticipated Anschluss. We are so immersed in training here; we are completely isolated from the rest of the world. Your letter confirms the thoughts I had before leaving.

You wrote modestly about rehearsals for the festival, but having come to appreciate your remarkable gifts, I have no doubt that the Von Trapp Family Singers will be well prepared to win over the judges as well as the hearts of the audience members. Who could resist you? I certainly could not.

I hope the children are behaving and helping with all there is to do before my return. Children, I may not be present, but my expectations are high, and I know that you will live up to those expectations. You are capable of so much. Be brave, and know that I am always proud of you.

The days here are long and exhausting. I've a bit of a cold; most of the men have contracted it. It's nothing serious, but it makes me long for a cup of Frau Schmidt's chicken soup. I believe that her soup and your delicate ministrations, Maria, could cure me of anything.

The crescent moon is quite bright tonight. Can you see it from where you are sitting? I remember you looking at the moon the night before I left. Look at it now and be assured that one day soon we will be looking at it together once more.

I must end here; the courier is always pressured to leave quickly. My love to you all.

Georg

* * * * *

Darling Maria,

You must thank Corporal Heinz for me once again. He is an old and trusted friend. When I saw him and learned that he was on leave and would be passing near our home, I consigned this letter to him. With the confidence that it will not be intercepted by prying eyes in the chain of command and knowing that it will be read by you alone, I am finally able to express myself freely.

Morale is low. Most of the men are opposed to the principles of the Reich, but they are afraid to say or do anything. Rumors abound about the Anschluss. Some say it is imminent; others say that it may yet be months before it becomes a reality. All seem to be in agreement, however, that it will indeed come to pass. I fear for you and the children constantly. I wonder if anyone has been able to discern the hidden plans behind the wedding. You and the children must continue to focus on the festival while Max completes the arrangements for our escape. You must all behave as normally as possible. We cannot have anyone become suspicious.

I miss you and the children. I miss our home. I miss the carefree life we were just beginning to build. It is ironic that the rigid military man I was when you first met me is the persona I have been forced to take on once again. I am not that man anymore; you have transformed me.

I miss _you_ desperately. There are times when I can think of nothing else. My longing for you is overwhelming. Your face is before me always. Your kindness and joy and love continually remind me that the coming horror is not the only real thing in this world.

Every night as I lay in my cot waiting for sleep to overtake me, my only comfort is in thinking of you. I imagine you in my arms, here with me. When I close my eyes, I can feel your body pressed to mine. I am drunk from your sweet fragrance. Your soft lips tease me, beckoning me. The intoxicating taste of your mouth stirs my blood. I stroke my pillow, imagining that my hand is traveling the length of your body.

It is only a dream now. But, my darling, I will be home soon. We will leave this madness and find a way to oppose this war without serving its forces. We will be a family soon, all of us. And you and I will be together.

All my love,

Georg

* * * * *

Maria stood on the second floor balcony, staring at the moon. She wished Georg was there to wrap his arms around her. Thoughts of him filled her mind. She yearned for his comforting presence. She yearned for his love and his strength. She yearned for his lips and his electrifying touch. She yearned for the way he made her tremble and the way he made her want him.

Soon.


	4. Reunions and Unions

A/N: The next chapter is a rewrite of this one, and it's REALLY the end. Everything in this chapter is included in the rewrite, only it's a more complete version. It's more than twice the length.

* * * * *

Chapter 4: Reunions and Unions

"Isn't he here yet? It's already past 9:30!" Louisa seemed to speak for all of the children; they were all anxious for their father's return.

Maria could scarcely believe she was about to see Georg. She'd never in her life experienced a longer four weeks. Between the rehearsals for the festival, the wedding plans, the escape plans, while still managing a household with seven children, the weeks had been a bone wearying whirlwind of activity.

Competing in the festival two days earlier had felt like a cacophony of the senses. Although she knew she was relieved that the family had placed first, she'd barely been able to feel it. As the children and everyone else celebrated around her, Maria had remained quiet and subdued. Numbness was beginning to overtake her much of the time; Maria was too overwhelmed with everything around her to feel much of anything anymore. This was not the way she'd expected to feel on her wedding day.

A car horn sounded outside. The children reacted immediately, rushing to open the door and run outside. Maria waited a moment, offering up a silent prayer. As she walked slowly toward the door, she heard the children's voices and laughter. The voices blended together, with each of the children trying to be heard above the others.

Maria walked outside and watched as Georg picked up Gretl, tossing her in the air and catching her. He reached out to touch each of the children, a broad smile on his face. Watching the scene, something came loose inside of Maria. He was safe; he was home. At that moment, Georg looked in her direction. They stared at each other for a time; it could have been a second or an eternity. The rest of the world seemed to fade away. With a final touch of the children, Georg put Gretl down and made his way toward Maria. She closed her eyes, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. Then they were in each other's arms, and everything was all right again.

* * * * *

"The press has been most cooperative. The papers have followed the wedding story for weeks. And the festival publicity has only added to the romance of it all." Maria, Georg, and Max were gathered in the study; Max was in his element reporting on the success of his plans.

"Max, I don't think anyone could have done more than you've managed to accomplish. I've been granted a five-day leave before I'm to report back for duty. Will everything be in place in time?" Georg held onto Maria's hand, unwilling to let her out of his sight. She'd weathered the four weeks admirably, but the strain she'd been under was evident.

"I had an unexpected ally with those plans. You'll never guess, Georg." Max's eyes were twinkling in amusement. Georg looked questioningly at Maria. She wondered how he would take the news.

"The Baroness Schraeder has a home near the Swiss border. She's invited us to stay there when we pass through the city, although she'll be out of the country at the time. The house is enclosed on her private lands, and the surrounding woods will provide protection." Maria smiled at Georg's astonished expression.

"Baroness Schraeder? Good Lord, how did you manage that?"

"Elsa has been keeping company with a wealthy nobleman. By all accounts, he's a good man. She appears to have fallen in love, in truth this time. Apparently she's feeling generous. She says she never would have met him if you and she had not split." Max chuckled at Georg's still incredulous expression.

"I suppose we'll just have to accept this as a blessing of our plans." Georg smiled and squeezed Maria's hand. Frau Schmidt entered the study.

"Pardon me, but it's time for Fraulein Maria to begin preparing herself for the wedding." Frau Schmidt bowed and left the room.

Maria looked at Georg, searching his eyes for assurance. He leaned over to brush her temple with his lips.

"I will await you at the altar, Maria. Amidst all of the insanity that is happening, making you my bride today makes everything worthwhile."

* * * * *

With hundreds of people standing at their pews, the church organ begins to play. A woman bows her head in prayer, thanking God for her blessings. She looks up and begins her walk down the aisle. She is radiant. A murmur is heard as the guests whisper to each other. She does not hear them, she barely sees them. Her eyes look straight ahead to where he waits.

There he stands, tall and proud. He is in full uniform. His eyes never leave hers as he watches her walk closer to him. After an eternity, she finally arrives and holds out her hand. He clasps it in his own, knowing that he will never tire of holding her hand.

Together, they walk forward and kneel before the priest. He blesses them and leads them in the words of love and commitment. _I take thee…in sickness, in health…for better, for worse…with this ring…_ The woman's voice is filled with unshed tears of joy. The man's voice shakes with barely controlled emotion. _I now pronounce you…_

They are one.

* * * * *

Maria's head was spinning. Had it really been just this morning that Georg had come home? Was she actually a married woman? Had she really danced with her new husband at their reception? She felt as though all of that had happened to another person, and that she was just a witness to the events.

She looked around the bathroom where she sat. It was unfamiliar; it wasn't the bathroom in her room. It was _their_ bathroom. Georg had given her privacy to prepare herself; he'd told her to take all the time she needed. After changing into her nightgown, she'd sat down and found herself unable to move. She was nearly petrified. Her stomach was in knots, and she was unable to take a deep breath. She looked at herself in the mirror and barely recognized the woman she saw – a woman with stunned eyes and colored cheeks. She closed her eyes.

'_It's normal to be nervous. But nothing bad is going to happen. The man you love is waiting for you. You know he loves you. You know he will take care of you. You are only nervous because you're in here alone. Once you are with him, you know you won't want to leave him.'_

Finally calm enough to take a deep breath, Maria opened her eyes. She stood and left the bathroom.

Georg looked up when he heard the bathroom door open. He'd known Maria would be nervous, that she would need time. He would not pressure her in any way. His commitment was for a lifetime, not just for one night. He could wait. But when he saw Maria in the doorway, looking him straight in the eyes, all such thoughts left him.

"You look beautiful, my love," Georg whispered. He walked over to her, took her hands in his, and kissed her slowly, softly, again and again. He released her hands and, still kissing her, ran his hands up her arms, resting them on her shoulders. He would not rush her.

Maria was getting lost in his kisses. She loved the feel of his mouth on hers, of his breath mingling with hers. The closeness of his body was drawing her to him. Her hands moved hesitantly, grabbing onto Georg's sleeves. With a lick of her lips, Georg drew his head back to look at her. His eyes were dark and he was breathing hard.

"You can touch me, Maria. You can do anything you want." The roughness in Georg's voice and the intensity in his eyes sent a spark through her, quickening her pulse even more. She wanted to touch him, to feel him.

Maria put her hands on Georg's chest. He'd left the buttons open on his nightshirt. She slowly raked her fingers through the hair on his chest, feeling the muscles contract beneath her fingers. With a groan, Georg's mouth was on hers again, kissing her deeply, passionately. Wrapping one arm around her, he put his other hand on top of one of hers and dragged it down his chest, down further until she felt him throbbing in her hand. Heat rushed through her entire body. She felt herself throbbing in response. She was having trouble breathing again.

Georg's lips left her mouth, only to travel down her neck where he knew she was so sensitive. The sounds she was making in the back of her throat fed his fire. As he kissed and licked along her collarbone, he let his hands explore her body, touching, rubbing until she was gasping.

"I love you, Maria." She could hardly hear the words, but she could feel them.

"And I love you," she whispered back. Georg carried her to the bed.

* * * * *

Maria awoke, not sure where she was. With a rush of memory, the night before came back to her. She smiled, blushing as she remembered what had happened. She turned to look at her husband, who was still sleeping. Later today they would leave on the festival tour. They would keep to their plans and would eventually settle down and start their life together. They had a lifetime to spend with each other. But for now, they had this morning before either one of them had to think about wars or escape plans. Maria reached out to wake up her husband.

The End

* * * * *

A/N: I realize that I didn't write the escape. As a change of pace, I'm considering writing it separately as a comedy of errors. I'm also considering writing the wedding reception separately (not as a comedy of errors, although I attended one that was just that – long story). If you have any thoughts, please let me know.

My thanks to everyone who read this story, and especially to those who put the story on alert or added it to their favorites. Extra special thanks to those who reviewed. It means the world to me.


	5. Reunions and Unions Take 2

A/N: This is a rewrite of chapter 4, Reunions and Unions. Additions begin in the fourth paragraph. I'm posting this in gratitude to ForeverJulie, whose comments and suggestions to 'put more meat on the bones' were almost entirely instrumental in my decision to give this chapter another go – hopefully it's still lean meat and not too much fat. :)

Chapter 4b: Reunions and Unions – Take 2

* * * * *

"Isn't he here yet? It's already past 9:30!" Louisa seemed to speak for all of the children; they were all anxious for their father's return.

Maria could scarcely believe she was about to see Georg. She'd never in her life experienced a longer four weeks. Between the rehearsals for the festival, the wedding plans, the escape plans, while still managing a household with seven children, the weeks had been a bone wearying whirlwind of activity.

Competing in the festival two days earlier had felt like a cacophony of the senses. Although she knew she was relieved that the family had placed first, she'd barely been able to feel it. As the children and everyone else celebrated around her, Maria had remained quiet and subdued. Numbness was beginning to overtake her much of the time; Maria was too overwhelmed with everything around her to feel much of anything anymore. This was not the way she'd expected to feel on her wedding day.

A car horn sounded outside. The children reacted immediately, rushing to open the door and run outside. Maria waited a moment, offering up a silent prayer. As she walked slowly toward the door, she heard the children's voices and laughter. The voices blended together, with each of the children trying to be heard above the others. To Maria, the sounds were muffled, as if she were underwater, straining to hear through a barrier. She felt the tightness in her chest threatening to squeeze the air out of her lungs. Why could she not break through it?

Maria walked outside and watched as Georg picked up Gretl, tossed her in the air and caught her. The girl shrieked, laughing so hard that she shook. Georg laughed along with her, the sound seemingly contagious as the others joined in boisterously. He shook hands solemnly with Friedrich and Kurt before crushing them to him in a bear hug with the order: "Come here!" He bowed deeply to Liesl, Louisa, Brigitta, and Marta and kissed their hands with flair. They joined in the game and curtseyed flamboyantly, giggling more like school girls than ladies of the court. Georg continued reaching out to touch each of the children, a broad smile on his face. He seemed to be reassuring himself that they were real, that they would not disappear.

Watching the scene, something came loose inside of Maria. She grabbed onto the doorframe as she felt her knees weaken. She had not been willing to admit to herself how much she'd feared that something would go wrong, that Georg would not be able to return. Had that been the case, she would have endured, of course. She would have taken care of the children, of course. But he would not have been with her. Now that she could see him again, the crushing weight she'd been carrying seemed to dissipate, and suddenly she could hear again, she could breathe again, she could feel again. Fervently, she gave thanks to the Lord. Georg was safe; he was home.

At that moment, Georg looked in her direction. Even though he couldn't know her thoughts, he could see in her face something of her struggle. He stilled instantly, concern evident in face. They stared at each other for a time; it could have been a second or an eternity. The rest of the world seemed to fade away. With a final touch of the children, Georg made his way toward Maria. She closed her eyes as he walked closer, silent cleansing tears of relief and gratitude rolling down her cheeks. Then they were in each other's arms, and everything was all right again.

* * * * *

"The press has been most cooperative. The papers have followed the wedding story for weeks. And the festival publicity has only added to the romance of it all." Maria, Georg, and Max were gathered in the study; Max was in his element reporting on the success of his plans.

"Max, I don't think anyone could have done more than you've managed to accomplish. I've been granted a five-day leave before I'm to report back for duty. Will everything be in place in time?" Georg held onto Maria's hand, unwilling to let her out of his sight. She'd weathered the four weeks admirably, but the strain she'd been under was evident. She had not said much since his return, and her eyes had stayed on him almost constantly. Georg was worried about her.

"I had an unexpected ally with those plans. You'll never guess, Georg." Max's eyes were twinkling in amusement. Georg looked questioningly at Maria. He was relieved to see her lips curving up at the corners and a smile peeking through her eyes. He felt a sudden urge to gather her up in his arms, but he settled for lacing his fingers through hers as he waited for her to speak.

Maria looked at their tightly joined hands and smiled to herself, remembering the first time he had taken her hand like this, when she'd been about to leave the house and he'd stopped her at the door. So much had changed since then.

"The Baroness Schraeder has a home near the Swiss border. She's invited us to stay there when we pass through the city, although she'll be out of the country at the time. The house is enclosed on her private lands, and the surrounding woods will provide protection." Maria laughed at Georg's astonished expression. She could see him struggling to speak, unable for a moment to utter more than a choked sound. She laughed again, feeling freer than she had in weeks. She put her hand on his cheek, so grateful that he was close enough to touch again.

"Baroness Schraeder? Good Lord, how did you manage that?" Georg exclaimed as soon as he found his voice. Her name was the last he would have expected to hear.

"Elsa has been keeping company with a wealthy nobleman. By all accounts, he's a good man. She appears to have fallen in love, in truth this time. Apparently she's feeling generous. She says she never would have met him if you and she had not split." Max chuckled at Georg's still incredulous expression.

"Well," Georg said, still somewhat at a loss for words. "I suppose we'll just have to accept this as a blessing of our plans." Georg smiled and squeezed Maria's hand. He thought of what she had once said, one of her Reverend Mother's sayings: 'When the Lord closes a door, somewhere he opens a window.'

"There are still a few more details to iron out. I'll be busy making the final arrangements to coordinate them with the tour. But rest assured; all will be ready."

Max's confidence surprised Georg. It seemed that the leadership role he'd been forced into had helped the man discover something in himself, something than ran deeper than self-interest. Whatever had led to the new and improved Max, Georg could only be pleased and impressed. He was about to express his thoughts when Frau Schmidt entered the study.

"Pardon me, but it's time for Fraulein Maria to begin preparing herself for the wedding." Frau Schmidt bowed and left the room.

Maria looked at Georg, searching his eyes for assurance. He leaned over to brush her temple with his lips.

"Max, would you give us a moment?" Four weeks of separation was a long time, given all that was happening and all that was about to happen. Georg needed to know what Maria was thinking and feeling. He needed to reassure her.

"I'll see you both at the church." Max took his leave.

Georg covered both of Maria's hands with his own and rested his forehead on hers. He waited until her breath matched his. When he felt her relax against him, he began to speak.

"A lifetime ago I had everything I thought I could ever want. I was in love, married to a marvelous woman. We shared years together that were happier than I ever dreamed they could be. Our children were our blessings; they were seven manifestations of a love so strong it could not be contained simply between the two of us. I had a career and a country I felt proud of. I had everything."

The words were not what Maria had expected. She was instantly caught up in what Georg was saying. She felt released from her own worries as his words captivated her. She leaned back a little, needing to see his face, to see his truth.

"We are not always prepared for the blows that come our way. When Agathe passed away, I was devastated. I was unprepared for the loss, for the emptiness. I was unprepared to raise seven children on my own. Even the career and country I was so proud to serve began to fail me as I could no longer believe in the direction in which it was headed. I did the only thing I was capable of doing; I withdrew into myself. Although I had begun to move past it somewhat by the time I met you, the man I became is essentially the man you found when you arrived."

Georg had never spoken of his losses or his suffering to anyone. Even now, speaking the words aloud was difficult. After having tried to bury it for so long, he preferred not to dwell on it. There was no one he had wanted to share this with until now. Now there was her.

Maria heard the pain in Georg's voice, and her heart ached for him. She wanted to take away that pain. She wanted to erase it from his mind. But it was part of him. She wouldn't want him to be less than he was.

"I never thought I would have this again. I never thought I could feel so much again. When you entered my life, it was the most unexpected, the most marvelous thing that could have happened. My heart is yours, I am yours. But I know this has been unexpected and difficult for you. Maria, do you have any doubts?" He looked at her searchingly, almost anxiously.

Maria thought of the strain of the past weeks. She was stunned to realize that she had begun to withdraw into herself as he once had, and that she had only returned to herself when he had come back. Looking at him now, after all he had told her, she did not need much time to search her heart and mind. She knew her answer.

"I cannot deny that the past four weeks have been more taxing than I had anticipated. This is not the life I planned, nor the life I envisioned. I have struggled to find the simple peace and joy that used to come so easily." Maria paused, searching for the right words. He had opened his heart completely to her; she could do less for him.

"Something inside me changed after I met you. Or perhaps it would be more accurate to say that something inside me was awakened. I never imagined that love, _this_ kind of love, would be part of my life. How could I, living in an abbey? But life is full of wonderful surprises, is it not? I would not trade the hardships for ease if it meant that I would not have you. Do I have doubts? No, Georg. I have no doubts whatsoever. I love you and I want to be your wife. I am yours."

Maria didn't know what else to say. She didn't know how else to express what she felt, so she gave up on words and kissed Georg gently. It was the first time she had initiated a kiss; she would not withhold him any of her love. Georg returned the kiss ardently, accepting everything she was offering him.

"I dreamed of this every night," he whispered against her lips, "of this and more." Georg's fingers kneaded her lower back.

"I…I've dreamed of it too. After I read your last letter…" She couldn't bring herself to say the words, but he knew her desire matched his own. He felt it in the way she responded to his slightest touch. Georg pulled back and almost gave in to the temptation to continue kissing her when he saw the heightened color in her cheeks, her swollen lips. But he stopped himself; there would be time enough for that soon.

"Frau Schmidt must be quite impatient by now. Go, let her help you prepare. I will await you at the altar, Maria. Amidst all of the insanity that is happening, making you my bride today makes everything worthwhile."

* * * * *

With hundreds of people standing at their pews, the church organ begins to play. A woman bows her head in prayer, thanking God for her blessings. She looks up and begins her walk down the aisle. She is radiant. A murmur is heard as the guests whisper to each other. She does not hear them, she barely sees them. Her eyes look straight ahead to where he waits.

There he stands, tall and proud. He is in full uniform. His eyes never leave hers as he watches her walk closer to him. After an eternity, she finally arrives and holds out her hand. He clasps it in his own, knowing that he will never tire of holding her hand.

Together, they walk forward and kneel before the priest. He blesses them and leads them in the words of love and commitment. _I take thee…in sickness, in health…for better, for worse…with this ring…_ The woman's voice is filled with unshed tears of joy. The man's voice shakes with barely controlled emotion. _I now pronounce you…_

They are one.

* * * * *

Maria's head was spinning. Had it really been just this morning that Georg had come home? Was she actually a married woman? Had she really danced with her new husband at their reception? She felt as though all of that had happened to another person, and that she was just a witness to the events. She twisted her wedding ring, the feel of it foreign on her finger. How strange, she thought, that it fits so perfectly.

They'd held the reception in the ballroom. Maria's memory of it was a haze of ephemeral images: music; laughter; champagne; Max's toast; food she was too excited to eat; a towering cake; endless congratulations; the children happily staying up well past their bedtimes; dancing with her husband. Her _husband_.

She looked around the bathroom where she sat. It was unfamiliar; it wasn't the bathroom in her room. It was _their_ bathroom. Georg had given her privacy to prepare herself; he'd told her to take all the time she needed. After changing into her nightgown, she'd sat down and found herself unable to move. She was nearly petrified. Her stomach was in knots, and she was unable to take a deep breath. She looked at herself in the mirror and barely recognized the woman she saw – a woman with stunned eyes and colored cheeks. She closed her eyes.

Maria thought of Georg waiting for her in the bedroom. He was waiting to do things to her, to do things _with_ her that she'd never even allowed herself to imagine. They were going to…she could not finish the thought without her cheeks reddening even more. Her breath quickened. She remembered his body leaning into hers, pressing her back into a tree. She remembered the moment on the balcony when his…when she felt him against her before he'd torn himself away. She thought of how her body had responded so naturally to his. Was she ready to go to him now, knowing that this time they would not stop? The pounding of her heart gave her the answer: yes. With him, yes.

Maria could not even contemplate what she was about to do with anyone else. But she trusted no man as she trusted Georg. He was almost certainly the best man she'd ever known. She loved no man as she loved him. And no one had ever made her feel the way he did. Finally calm enough to take a deep breath, Maria opened her eyes. She stood and left the bathroom.

Georg looked up when he heard the bathroom door open. He'd known Maria would be nervous, that she would need time. He would not pressure her in any way. His commitment was for a lifetime, not just for one night. He could wait. But when he saw Maria in the doorway, looking him straight in the eyes, all such thoughts left him. It was a direct look that made his mouth go dry. He took her in, delighting in the sight of her. He saw the color in her cheeks, the pull of the nightgown against her as she took each rapid, shallow breath. His eyes traveled to the slender waist that widened into the curve of her hips. He looked back up to her face and was bewitched once again by her eyes.

"You look beautiful, my love," Georg whispered.

His hands twitched; already he ached to touch her. He walked over to her, struggling to maintain control, not wanting to scare her by being too aggressive. He took her hands in his and kissed her slowly, softly, again and again. Each kiss told her he loved her; each kiss told her she was beautiful; each kiss told her he wanted her. He released her hands and, still kissing her, ran his hands up her arms, resting them on her shoulders. He would not rush her.

Maria was getting lost in his kisses. She loved the feel of his mouth on hers, of his breath mingling with hers. His tongue was doing things to her that made her want more. He surprised her by sucking on her tongue, and it felt as if he was pulling at something deep inside her. She was nearly panting; her heart was trying to leap out of her chest. She needed to hold onto something. The closeness of his body was drawing her to him. Her hands moved hesitantly, grabbing onto Georg's sleeves. With a lick of her lips, Georg drew his head back to look at her. His eyes were dark and he was breathing hard.

"You can touch me, Maria. You can do anything you want." The roughness in Georg's voice and the intensity in his eyes sent a spark through her, quickening her pulse even more. She wanted to touch him, to feel him. Knowing that he wanted her hands on him only excited her more; it made her feel powerful. He was feeling all this for _her_, he wanted _her_, he desired _her_. And with every touch, with every moment that passed, she too desperately wanted him.

Maria put her hands on Georg's chest. He'd left the buttons open on his nightshirt. She slowly raked her fingers through the hair on his chest, feeling the muscles contract beneath her fingers. Georg closed his eyes, tightening his grip on her shoulders. The feel of her hands on him was stimulating every nerve in his body. He knew she had never touched anyone like this. Georg forced himself to keep his hands still, to let her set the pace.

Maria's fingers shook as she skimmed the surface of his chest, part of her still not believing that she was here, doing this. The hot feel of his skin and the tension she felt in his body, the same tension that she felt in her own body, told her it was real. Her fingers followed the contours of his muscles, finally daring to graze… Georg's strangled intake of air sent something very like an electrical shock through her.

With a groan, Georg's mouth was on hers again, kissing her deeply, passionately, no longer able to hold back as before. He thought that she must have no idea that a simple brush of her hand could be so arousing. Wrapping one arm around her, he put his other hand on top of one of hers and dragged it down his chest, down further until she felt him throbbing in her hand.

Heat rushed through her entire body. Maria felt herself pulsating in response. Oh, it felt…it felt…she was having trouble breathing again. She couldn't keep her hips from moving; the throbbing only continued to grow until it threatened to consume her. She needed to be closer to him, to fit herself to him. She couldn't think straight anymore, she wanted…she needed…

Georg's lips left her mouth, only to travel down her neck where he knew she was so sensitive. The sounds she was making in the back of her throat fed his fire. As he kissed and licked along her collarbone, he let his hands explore her supple body, touching, rubbing until she was gasping. He was near the breaking point, and he could feel that she was there with him.

"I love you, Maria." She could hardly hear the words, but she could feel them.

"And I love you," she whispered back. Georg carried her to the bed.

* * * * *

Maria awoke, not sure where she was. With a rush of memory, the night before came back to her. She smiled, blushing as she remembered what had happened. She turned to look at her husband, who was still sleeping. Later today they would leave on the festival tour. They would keep to their plans and would eventually settle down and start their life together. They had a lifetime to spend with each other. But for now, they had this morning before either one of them had to think about wars or escape plans. Maria reached out to wake up her husband.

The End


End file.
